Suposiciones (no tan) equivocadas y el inesperado intruso
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: ¿Cómo haría Yamaguchi para pasar aquella tarde con su novia sin que existiera aquella incomodidad? Todo era culpa de sus compañeros del club, definitivamente, porque le habían metido todas aquellas tonterías en la cabeza. —Yamaguchi/Yachi, one-shot.
**Disclaimer:** HQ! pertenece en su totalidad a Furudate- _sensei_ ; yo sólo me enamoro de sus personajes, shippeo como puedo y escribo cosas como ésta sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Suposiciones (no tan) equivocadas y el inesperado intruso**

 _—_ • _—_

* * *

 _—_ _Mi madre montó una horrible escena cuando descubrió que salía con él a escondidas._

 _—_ _Tonta. Es que debiste decírselo desde un principio._

Yachi Hitoka oyó aquella conversación entre sus dos compañeras de clase, accidentalmente, cuando trataba de recogerse mejor el cabello en los tocadores femeninos, pues ese día tenían gimnasia. Curiosamente, permaneció en su cabeza, como un eco, durante todo el día; ni siquiera desapareció cuando llegó a casa, ya entrada la noche, e intentó distraerse con los quehaceres hogareños.

Llevaba saliendo alrededor de un poco más de medio año con Yamaguchi Tadashi y, si era completamente sincera, todavía ni había estado cerca de mencionarle algo de ello a su madre.

¿Debía preocuparse? Bueno, ni ella misma lo sabía. Su progenitora era algo así como inestable emocionalmente. Nunca podía adivinar cuándo iba a regañarla o elogiarla, excepto en situaciones particularmente obvias. Así que la idea de plantársele en frente, presentando por primera vez un novio, no le parecía que sería muy agradable a los ojos de la mujer que le había dado la vida. No obstante, si se lo pensaba seriamente, eso de salir a escondidas tampoco estaba bien.

No.

Definitivamente, el hecho de estar ocultándoselo era aún peor.

Yachi era una chica quizá demasiado inocente para su edad, pero también era prudentemente asertiva. Conocía los límites entre el bien y el mal la mayoría de las veces y, como la cobarde que era, le aterrorizaba la sola idea de cometer alguna _travesura_ que luego pudiera resultar en algún castigo para ella. No quería ni pensarlo.

Así que, luego de comerse la cabeza con ello hasta altas horas de la noche, decidió que, finalmente, era tiempo de ir acostumbrando a su madre a la idea de que su hija estaba saliendo con alguien, y que planeaba que ese _alguien_ la visitara más o menos regularmente. Aunque también sabía que tenía que ir lento, paso a paso, sin precipitar las cosas…

Por esa razón, al rato, se le ocurrió enviar un mensaje de texto a su novio, invitándolo a su hogar, con el pretexto de ver una película al día siguiente, luego de salir del club. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que pudiera presentarlo con su madre. Cuanto más diera la cara el chico, menos sospechoso se haría para su madre, pensaba Hitoka.

La respuesta afirmativa no tardó en llegarle y, minutos más tarde, logró dormirse bastante tranquila, con la esperanza de que aquello no fuera tan malo como en un principio parecía.

 _—_ • _—_

Al final, sus planes no iban a resultar como quiso, lo supo a la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, cuando vio a su madre empacar algo de vestimenta y varias otras cosas en una prominente maleta. Se acercó a ella con expresión curiosa y la mayor habló sin que ella se lo cuestionara.

—Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios, Hitoka —la miró con expresión de sumo cansancio—. Nos vamos a Hokkaido esta noche después del trabajo y no creo regresar hasta mañana por la noche.

Yachi-hija, confusa y (sin saber realmente por qué) ya algo temerosa, sencillamente asintió débilmente y esperó que la mujer agregara algo más.

—Ocúpate de tu cena, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta con llave y no vayas a dormir muy tarde.

Menos de media hora más tarde, no dijo más que un simple _"Cuídate"_ y se marchó a toda prisa después de apenas haberse terminado el desayuno, cuando su compañero de trabajo pasó por ella.

Hitoka lo meditó gran parte del día.

No quería cancelar su cita con Yamaguchi. Habían hablado de ello toda la noche y el chico se había mostrado muy entusiasmado por visitarla _de verdad_ y no simplemente quedarse a beber un vaso de agua en la entrada, al acompañarla a casa luego del instituto, como habitualmente ocurría. No. No quería por nada del mundo desilusionarlo posponiendo su encuentro, pero… ¿realmente estaba bien que fueran a su casa por la noche, solos, sin que su madre estuviera presente?

Dios, ¿qué debía hacer? Todo era tan confuso ahora.

No llegó a una respuesta por más de que se lo pensó todo el camino al instituto, todo lo que duraron las clases del día y casi todo el tiempo que estuvo en el club. Suspiraba frecuentemente y traía el entrecejo algo fruncido, inconscientemente.

—Yachi-san —la llamó su novio en un momento dado, sacándola de su trance—. ¿Pasa algo? Te noto distraída —dijo, tímidamente.

—¿Ah? Eh, ¡no! —sonrió, un tanto nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, frenéticamente—. Estoy bien. Concéntrate en la práctica. No te preocupes por mí.

El chico asintió, tomando el balón que había ido a buscar, y se alejó hacia sus compañeros de nuevo. Yachi suspiró una vez más, desorientada.

De verdad intentó prestar atención a Shimizu-senpai cuando ésta le dio indicación tras otra, pero su mente estaba inevitablemente en otro lugar. En uno donde no sabía si era mejor decepcionar a su novio u ocultarle algo a su madre. Era verdaderamente desesperante.

Con ese enredo en la mente, terminaron las actividades del club, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, y se vio obligada a advertirle rápidamente al chico que estarían completamente solos esa tarde-noche. El mismo había vacilado unos segundos pero terminó por aceptarlo tranquilamente después, al parecer, sin ningún inconveniente, para sorpresa de Yachi, por lo que la misma también decidió tranquilizarse, minutos después.

No tenía por qué suceder nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse luego, ¿cierto?

Sólo serían ellos dos viendo un par de películas hasta que llegara la hora en que él debiera retirarse.

Nada de qué preocuparse o por qué ponerse nerviosa.

 _—_ • _—_

— _Oi_ , Yamaguchi —habló animadamente Hinata, dando uno que otro brinco mientras salían de los vestidores, deteniéndolo a medio camino, ya casi en la puerta—. Eso que llevas a parte de tu uniforme son ropas particulares, ¿vas a ir a algún lado?

Tanto el aludido como los demás integrantes del club observaron al de cabellos naranjas atentamente y con ligera sorpresa. Fue Kageyama quien lo golpeó con un puño en el centro de la cabeza, luego de una pequeña fracción de segundos.

—No es asunto tuyo, idiota.

—¡Kageyama, eso dolió, maldito! Sólo quería saber…

—Ah, bueno —el chico de pecas habló con suavidad, tratando de evitar que el _dúo de raros_ empezara la rutinaria rencilla—. De hecho, voy a ver unas películas con Yachi-san ahora. No sería bueno que me quedara con uniforme todo el tiempo… Es lo que pensé.

Tsukishima lo miró con mayor atención, enarcando una ceja. Hinata, en cambio, simplemente sonrió, satisfecho con la explicación.

—¿Van a ir al cine? —inquirió Sugawara (quien, junto a los otros de tercero, ya se había retirado del club, pero ese día habían ido especialmente a entrenar luego de dar su último examen) mientras terminaba de cambiarse, con una sonrisa dulce y un no muy leve tinte de picardía en la voz—. Entonces es una cita…

Tadashi sonrió algo nervioso y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.

—Bueno, no, ¿o sí? —murmuró, dubitativo—. Es que sólo vamos a ir a su casa —aclaró, luego de haber carraspeado.

—Oh.

—¿Los dos solos?

La pregunta de Kageyama fue tan espontánea como sonó, pero la respuesta del número doce hizo que todos quedaran en silencio por largos minutos:

—Umh, sí. Dijo que su madre está de viaje, creo.

Tanto sus _senpai_ s como sus propios compañeros intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas entre sí, antes de que Tanaka y Nishinoya estallaran.

—¡Tú, Yamaguchi, maldito infeliz, como se te ocurra hacerle algo…!

—¡Si le pones un dedo encima a Yacchan, de más, te mataré!

—¿Huh?

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y dio un paso atrás, a la defensiva, mientras Daichi y Ennoshita intentaban sujetar a los más escandalosos de segundo. ¿Por qué armaban tanto alboroto? Eso de que celaran de pronto a la pequeña mánager no había ocurrido en un considerable tiempo, puesto que ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos. Pero… ¿por qué ahora intentaban atacarlo? ¿A qué demonios se referían con eso de _hacerle algo_ y demás? Era su novia, después de todo, ¿no podía acercarse, acaso? ¿Intentaban prohibírselo? ¿No podía tocarla?

Tocarla.

… _Tocarla_.

 _Oh_.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando pudo dimensionar lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de sus queridos compañeros de equipo. Repentinamente, entró en pánico; a la par, trataba de explicar la situación.

—Eh, no, ah, yo no…

—Yamaguchi —Sugawara se acercó a él y le miró apenado, como disculpándose en vez de Noya y Ryuu—. No los escuches. Sabemos que no has pensado de "esa" manera.

Hinata y Kageyama observaron al setter de tercero e inclinaron la cabeza con infinita confusión. ¿A qué podrían estar refiriéndose?

Yamaguchi simplemente asintió, todavía avergonzado.

—Yamaguchi, maldito —jadeó Nishinoya, forcejeando con los brazos del _ex_ capitán, sacando a flote su persistencia—. Al menos dime que tienes algo de experiencia.

—¡Sí, eso! —apoyó Tanaka, en sus mismas condiciones, con el ahora nuevo capitán, Chikara—. Así estaremos seguros de que no la lastimarás.

El rostro de Tadashi, que estaba en proceso de volver a su color normal, ahora había adoptado un carmín todavía más fuerte, como si fuese a colapsar, lo que hizo que Asahi se preocupara.

—O-oye, ¿estás bien?

Tsukishima lo observó con una ceja levantada, pero no aportó ningún comentario.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué están diciendo ustedes dos? ¡Ya basta! —oh, Suga debía ser una especie de ángel, un ser caído del cielo capaz de iluminar y salvar toda situación a su alrededor—. Si él y Yachi deciden "hacerlo" hoy o mañana, no es asunto nuestro. Estamos en la edad de experimentar, después de todo, es normal que pensaran en algo así.

 _O tal vez no era tan bueno._

El número doce se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo sus mejillas híper-calientes.

— _Oi_ , Suga, creo que no debiste decir eso.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en el tema —Sawamura intervino ahora, interrumpiendo a Asahi, con semblante serio—. Lo único realmente importante es que se cuiden. Son jóvenes y no queremos ningún tipo de accidente.

Yamaguchi, harto de tanto bochorno, retrocedió unos pasos y abrió la puerta del vestidor. ¿Parecería loco si huía corriendo a toda velocidad en ese preciso instante?

—Sí. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Daichi.

Hinata y Kageyama miraron a Kōshi, todavía perdidamente confundidos.

—¿De qué exactamente deben cuidarse? ¿Es... lo que yo creo que es? —Tobio se ruborizó ligeramente. Aparentemente, se había hecho una idea. No era tan estúpido, después de todo.

—¿Qué accidente podría ocurrir en la casa de Yachi-san? No lo entiendo. —Hinata, por su parte, se sentía indignado con tanto misterio.

Tadashi, en cambio, no pudo más. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró casi con enfado a todo el club de voleibol.

—¡Yo no he pensado en eso aún! —exclamó, agotado—. ¡Si quisiera hacer cosas pervertidas con Yachi-san sería totalmente discreto y no estaría publicándolo con ustedes! —respiró agitadamente—. No se preocupen, no sería capaz de hacerle algo como eso sin que ella quisiera y procuraré no lastimarla cuando llegue el momento. ¿E-están contentos?

El corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho. El rostro de todos era un poema y Yamaguchi se arrepintió de por vida de haber gritado así. Seguro que desde ahora lo molestarían con eso por siempre. O se enfadarían.

Tragó grueso, preocupado, pensando en cómo disculparse por su reciente estallido. Sin embargo, no tardó en notar que los ojos de todos no lo observaban directamente, sino que se perdían en un punto exacto detrás de él y que su sorpresa no era únicamente a causa de su reacción.

Giró el rostro con cautela y, al encontrarse con aquella indescifrable mirada café, sintió tanta vergüenza que podría morir.

—¿Ya-Yamaguchi-kun?

 _—_ • _—_

Bien. Había sido sumamente difícil pretender que no había sucedido nada (de hecho, no hubiera podido hacerlo solo ni aunque se esforzara lo más que pudiera), pero por suerte Sugawara al parecer sabía leer ese tipo de situaciones y se había echado a reír diciendo algo como que siempre había querido ver esa faceta de _fingido_ enfado en el tranquilo y tímido Yamaguchi y agregando que ya era hora de irse a casa. Así que había zafado por el momento.

El camino a casa fue mil veces más tenso de lo habitual mas, gracias al cielo, la mayoría de sus compañeros los acompañaban hasta cierto punto (precisamente, hasta la calle que los llevaba a la estación), por lo que tenía tiempo para pensar con más tranquilidad lo que iba a decirle cuando estuvieran completamente solos.

Gimió internamente.

¿Cómo haría ahora para pasar aquella tarde con su novia sin que existiera aquella incomodidad? Cielos. Había esperado por tanto tiempo aquella oportunidad de pasar con su rubia un tiempo de calidad, los dos solos, para charlar de todo lo que pudieren y (aunque le avergonzara admitirlo) darse uno que otro gesto de cariño. Ahora todo estaba arruinado.

Iba caminando a paso más lento y pesado de lo usual, acompañado de un extremadamente tranquilo y ajeno Tsukishima (seguramente preguntándose por qué debía volver a casa con todos esos idiotas). Delante de ellos iban Hinata, Kageyama y Yachi, hablando de cualquier trivialidad con toda la euforia que los caracterizaba.

Ciertamente, la chica se veía animada y para nada nerviosa. Una de dos: o lo había olvidado completamente, o lo disimulaba demasiado bien. Yamaguchi agradeció eso.

—Lo estás pensando demasiado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando aquella voz dirigida a su persona. Elevó la mirada y se topó con los casi dorados ojos de Tsukishima, quien lo miraba con escepticismo.

—Tsukki —pronunció, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Su semblante adoptó cierto deje de tristeza—. Yo… de verdad no pensé en eso.

Kei exhaló, levemente cansado, y casi rodó los ojos.

—No porque todos lo digan, significa que tenga que suceder algo así —dijo finalmente y, luego de colocarse nuevamente los cascos, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y elevó la vista al frente, fijándola en el camino.

Tadashi parpadeó un par de veces. Una tenue sonrisa asomó sus labios y observó a Yachi con decisión.

 _«Gracias, Tsukki»_

Qué tonto. Tsukki tenía razón. No tenía por qué suceder algo como eso. Sólo tenía que olvidarlo y distraerse con la película mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y se dedicaban a reír y pasarla bien, como siempre.

Sólo no tenía que mencionar más el tema.

Y todo saldría bien…

 _—_ • _—_

…o eso quería pensar.

Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Y, en un momento dado, pensó que realmente moriría de la vergüenza.

Al principio, todo marchó con calma. Se separaron del resto y se marcharon rumbo a la residencia Yachi, sin mayor apuro, y hablaron acerca de las clases que tuvieron ese día y otros temas igual de insulsos que Yamaguchi propuso para taponar cualquier hueco entre palabras que pudiera convertirse en algún silencio incómodo.

Una vez que llegaron, dejaron sus calzados en la entrada adecuadamente y, prácticamente, corrieron a la cocina, puesto que la chica había anunciado que tenía una sorpresa para él. Tadashi sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando ella le enseñó dos gigantescas bolsas de papas fritas y una botella de su refresco favorito. Fue un pequeño, pero muy lindo, detalle.

Hitoka, satisfecha con aquella reacción, le ofreció entonces el baño para que pudiera colocarse algo más cómodo y ligero que el uniforme del instituto, y ella haría lo propio en su habitación.

Minutos más tarde, él ya se encontraba sentado en el piso de la sala, colocando el disco con la película en el porta-dvd, mientras ella se ocupaba de echarle la sal a aquellas palomitas que acababa de preparar, para cuando se terminaran las papas.

No demoró mucho en terminar, y cuando apagó las luces, finalmente, decidió ubicarse al lado del chico, allí, sobre la alfombra, a los pies del sofá. El mismo estaba ya listo para reproducir el vídeo y Yachi se apresuró en colocar los aperitivos frente a ellos y bajar más cojines del sofá para acomodarse mejor.

No para abrazarlos, que para eso estaba Yamaguchi.

—¿Veremos primero la de comedia? —dijo ella, ruborizándose completamente, mientras intentaba acercarse un poco más. Esperaba que él no lo notara.

—Sí. Dicen que está muy buena.

La pantalla se iluminó de pronto cuando comenzó el sonido de introducción.

—Veámosla, entonces.

Era cerca de las seis de la tarde y, como la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tardaba un poco más en hacerse oscuro durante esa época. Sin embargo, con las luces apagadas por completo y la repentina calidez de Yachi junto a su hombro, Yamaguchi no podía evitar pensar en que esa cercanía y esa oscuridad representaban cierto… peligro.

Intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en la película, por su propio bien. Le daría mucha pena que ella lo viese así de ruborizado. Decidió olvidarlo por el momento.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y la película se hizo algo más entretenida. Compartir papas fritas y risas espontáneas junto a su novia era lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Se sentía tan bien, que casi quiso brincar de alegría —aunque, honestamente, todavía no era capaz de olvidarse de aquello por completo—. Hitoka también parecía disfrutarlo al máximo.

Cuando concluyó el filme, aproximadamente hora y media después, la chica se puso de pie y encendió las luces mientras intentaba estirarse, puesto que había quedado mucho tiempo sin moverse un solo centímetro y se sentía tiesa. Tadashi hizo lo propio, y también se frotó los ojos, para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz.

—Ha sido bastante graciosa —mencionó Yachi, con una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Sí, me ha dado gusto verla contigo, Yachi-san —murmuró él, correspondiendo al gesto, pero vacilando más de lo necesario.

Sus miradas se conectaron unos segundos y, de pronto, para Yamaguchi, la habitación pareció volver a ponerse completamente a oscuras. Y recordó todo lo que sus compañeros de equipo habían estado especulando acerca de ellos. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su vergüenza creció al verla fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo, como extrañada.

Carraspeó y desvió la mirada, aturdido. Fingió distraerse, caminando hacia la pequeña ventana en el centro de la cocina y elevó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. Dios, ¿por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo y ya?

La chica lo siguió, segundos después, y exhaló sonoramente a sus espaldas, haciendo que él la mirase, sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dubitativo.

—Estás pensando todavía en… — ella desvió la mirada fugazmente—, lo que sucedió en los vestuarios, ¿cierto?

Yamaguchi se exasperó.

—¡No! Bueno, yo…

—¡D-de verdad no tienes que preocuparte por eso más, Yamaguchi-kun! —interrumpió ella, enérgica, intentando esbozar una sonrisa en pos de animarlo un poco.

Él espabiló, al fin.

—¡No, no! Yo… —se revolvió el cabello frenéticamente—. Oh, dios, lo siento muchísimo, Yachi-san —se acercó más a ella e hizo una reverencia—. Aun si dices que no debo preocuparme, no puedo estar tranquilo, después de todo. Fue muy, muy, muy desvergonzado de mi parte gritar algo como eso frente a todos. De verdad lo siento tanto, que hayas tenido que oírlo fue… ¡ahg! —se cubrió el rostro, realmente arrepentido.

Hitoka se mordisqueó el labio inferior, empezando a ponerse igual de nerviosa.

—D-disculpa, Yamaguchi-kun, de hecho, fui yo quien llegó en un mal momento.

—Nada de eso… —él negó con la cabeza, aún en aquella posición—. Qué vergüenza. Pensar que nos expuse así. Aunque, bueno, es que yo… —suspiró y descubrió el rostro otra vez. Estaba rojo hasta el cuello—, bueno, ellos insinuaron esas cosas y yo sólo… no quería que pensaran mal de ti.

Yachi lo miró con curiosidad y enseguida sonrió tenuemente, apaciguando el ambiente.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. D-dejemos de pensar en eso —propuso, aun sabiendo que era casi imposible en esos momentos—. Yo… no creo que pensaran mal de nosotros por ello —alegó, con más confianza—. Hinata mencionó que lo que los sorprendió en verdad fue la manera en que… reaccionaste.

—Oh, por dios.

—No, espera —interrumpió, antes de que él volviera a decaer—. Estoy… un poco feliz de haber visto ese otro lado tuyo, Yamaguchi-kun, me hace ver que aún me faltan muchos aspectos por conocer de ti.

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, de pronto. Y ella, que volvió a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa, al instante agregó algo más, porque aquello solo se oyó de lo más bochornoso.

—B-bueno, lo que quiero decir es que fue… gracioso. Y lindo. Un poco raro, sí, pero… no de mala manera. Fue tierno y divertido.

Hubo un silencio breve en el que sus miradas volvieron a contactar directamente y entonces Tadashi rompió a reír, nerviosamente, sin borrar del todo aquel tinte de preocupación en su ser. Ella dio un respingo, no se lo esperó.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Yachi-san! Sólo… no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido —habló rápido, avergonzado, entre risitas—. O que solamente salgo contigo porque quiero algo así. O que presumiría por ello con los chicos. No es así. Juro que traté de evadir sus preguntas.

Ella también rio un poco.

—B-bueno, ellos sólo llegaron a esa conclusión porque íbamos a estar solos en casa y…

—Lo sé, pero… —se miraron, todavía con la incomodidad casi palpable en el aire, y entonces el chico suspiró—. Tienes razón. Voy a calmarme. Cualquiera iba a pensar mal… y ya sabemos cómo de acelerados son todos en el club —sonrió con un poco más de soltura y se rascó la nuca.

Yachi asintió frenéticamente y le devolvió el gesto.

—Sólo quiero dejar en claro —habló otra vez él, para asegurar—, que mis intenciones no son las que ellos creen —y colocó una mano en el hombro femenino.

—Lo sé, Yamaguchi-kun.

Hitoka observó la mano de su novio posada sobre ella y suspiró, aliviada. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, que ya representaba calma y emanaba cariño. Sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Aspiró su agradable aroma mientras se acercaba, rodeando el torso con sus cortos brazos y aferrándose con ímpetu a su playera. Se sentía bien. A los pocos segundos, sintió la calidez de los brazos masculinos rodearla también, y la cabeza del chico apoyarse contra la suya suavemente. Se estremeció levemente cuando lo sintió pegar la nariz contra sus rubios cabellos e inhalar el aroma a flores, proveniente de los mismos.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar semejante incomodidad —susurró él, al cabo de unos minutos, para cerrar de una mejor manera el asunto—. Y lamento disculparme tanto —agregó, entre risas algo nerviosas.

Yachi rio más abiertamente esta vez y se apretó más en el abrazo.

—Está bien, al final no fue tan malo —mencionó, al recordar que ya habían pasado considerable tiempo de calidad aquella tarde-noche y todavía quedaba una película más por ver.

Yamaguchi le dio un casi imperceptible beso en el centro de la calota.

—Sí, tienes razón —se separó un poco, para mirarla al rostro—. Dicen por ahí que no porque lo digan los demás, algo así tiene que ocurrir sí o sí.

Ella asintió, pensando en aquella frase y relacionándola inevitablemente con Tsukishima.

—¿Verdad? —llevó un dedo al rostro de su novio y jugueteó un poco con las pecas instaladas en sus mejillas, picándolas y avergonzando un poco al chico—. Aunque, honestamente, sí da para sospecharlo —lo acarició un poco, titubeando.

Él se dejó hacer, algo vulnerable ante el toque, pero contento al fin.

—¿Lo crees?

La chica soltó una risa y asintió.

—Sí, de hecho, lo pensé muchísimo, muchísimo, esta mañana, antes de decirte que mi madre no iba a estar.

Ella siguió riendo, avergonzada, un rato más. Se detuvo cuando lo vio dar un respingo y quedar observándola fijamente, en silencio, completamente estupefacto y con las mejillas encendidas a toda potencia otra vez.

—¿Pensaste… que algo como eso podría ocurrir? —cuestionó, como ensimismado.

A ella la dominaron el nerviosismo y la tensión una vez más.

—B-bueno… sólo analicé la p-posibilidad… porque…

En aquella residencia no había nadie más que ellos dos. Los únicos sonidos que podían oírse eran los de los móviles, provenientes de la calle, los del ventilador, y los del televisor que dejaron encendido con la película que acaban de terminar de ver, dispuesta a empezar de nuevo. Sin embargo, Yachi podía jurar que Yamaguchi iba a ser capaz de oír los latidos desbocados de su corazón si seguía martillándole el pecho de aquella forma.

Él, no estaba en una condición muy diferente.

—Yamaguchi-kun… yo-

—Yachi-san —él la tomó con firmeza de los hombros y la sintió estremecerse un poco—. Tú quieres… _¿hacerlo_?

Iba a murmurar que no, que sólo estaba aturdida por lo ocurrido y que era mejor ponerse a ver la película de una vez; pero, al notar la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella, como nunca antes, sus piernas amenazaron con desvanecerse y tuvo que aferrarse de nuevo a su playera, para no perder el equilibrio.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron, y tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo para tragar grueso, porque ver a Yamaguchi humedecerse los labios antes de acercarse a ella con lentitud, pero decididamente, amenazó con hacerla exclamar alguna que otra incoherencia. Por suerte no le dio tiempo, porque Yamaguchi se inclinó a tiempo para unir sus labios en un beso y todo lo que ella pudo hacer ya, fue soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras sentía que el corazón iba a abandonar su pecho en cualquier momento.

A decir verdad, toda su relación había sido gradual y bastante lenta desde un principio. Incluso habían tardado en comenzar a salir. Primero se trató simplemente de mensajes inocentes por las noches con el pretexto de ya no querer estudiar y cosas así, lo cual se había vuelto una bonita rutina. Más adelante, habían avanzado al punto en que era terriblemente incómodo quedarse a solas durante las prácticas en el club y cada vez que se miraban, terminaban sonrojándose a más no poder, extrañando a sus amigos. Aun así, no se habían confesado hasta cierto día, en que Hinata prácticamente los interrogó, queriendo que lo admitieran, durante horas y Tsukishima, harto y fastidiado, había soltado que Yamaguchi llevaba tiempo queriéndoselo decir. Así, torpemente, habían decidido que podían intentarlo y salir juntos, y lo máximo que Yamaguchi se había animado a hacer durante las dos primeras semanas de relación, había sido tomarla de las manos, mientras volvían a casa. Su primer beso había llegado días después, en una especie de cita improvisada que tuvieron cuando todos los primeros cursos de la Preparatoria Karasuno visitaron un parque de diversiones, a modo de excursión. Se habían apartado del montón de estudiantes y, en una de esas, mientras reían y se terminaban sus helados en un banquillo, él había bajado el rostro, con la intensión de dejarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, y había ido a parar en sus labios accidentalmente. Meses más tarde, se habían acostumbrado a la idea de que sus labios rozándose con los del otro era algo increíblemente cálido y satisfactorio, y ya no les avergonzaba tanto hacerlo, siempre y cuando nadie los estuviera viendo. Además, pocas veces habían expresado lo que sentían por el otro con palabras, porque era vergonzoso, pero ello no importaba porque ambos eran así: sabían ir de a poco.

Por ello, que estuvieran intentando _pasar al siguiente nivel_ , era sumamente raro y hacía que se les subiera la adrenalina. Sabían que quizá eran todavía demasiado jóvenes y que no tenían ninguna experiencia, pero algo les decía que _ese_ era el momento y, sin saber por qué, ambos estaban repentinamente de acuerdo con ello.

Cuando cortaron el beso, debido a la falta de oxígeno, Yamaguchi pegó su frente a la de Yachi y la sintió temblar. Bueno, eso no fue demasiado impresionante, porque él también estaba temblando y, maldición, pensó que moriría de la vergüenza. No sabía, en absoluto, qué hacer o cómo proseguir. Sólo sabía que quería estar así con ella por siempre.

—Ya-Yachi-san —tartamudeó, cuando elevó una mano hasta su rostro para acariciar su mejilla—, si quieres que… paremos, sólo dímelo, ¿sí?

La aludida percibió sinceridad en su noble mirada y asintió, con una sonrisa dulce. Confiaba plenamente en él. Sabía que era incapaz de hacerle algo que ella no quisiera.

Yamaguchi se separó un poco de ella, se mordió el labio inferior y, titubeando, se deshizo de su camiseta, tardando más de lo que debería. Yachi, inevitablemente, desvió la mirada hacia el torso desnudo de su novio y notó perfectamente que había unas cuantas pecas cerca de la zona de las clavículas. Su respiración se agitó. Lo había visto sin camiseta varias veces, gracias al club de voleibol, pero nunca se había detenido a apreciar cada detalle con la sutileza de ese momento. Fue mágico y a la vez vergonzoso porque él la descubrió observándolo demasiado fijamente.

Tragó grueso cuando el chico colocó las manos en su cintura, donde terminaba su blusa, con la intensión de jalarla hacia arriba para dejarla en su misma condición. Su respiración se agitó.

Tadashi vio en aquellos ojos cafés, una mezcla entre miedo y anhelo. Sabía que Yachi estaba demasiado nerviosa y él en realidad no se quedaba muy atrás, pero por primera vez quiso ser genial. Por primera vez quiso actuar menos cobarde. Se preguntó qué harían Tsukki o Hinata en un momento como ése y, definitivamente, no quería enterarse de que era únicamente él quien dudaba tanto. Por primera vez, iba a ser más hombre e iba a proteger a Yachi y a hacerla sentir bien, como mejor pudiera.

La despojó de su blusa al fin y, para no incomodarla, no reparó demasiado en sus atributos femeninos. Sabía que si se ponía a mirarla como baboso, iba a ser un problema, ella se sentiría mal, y él perdería completamente la concentración. Así que, en vez de eso, optó por tomarla de la mano con suavidad, y a guiarla a paso lento hacia el sofá. Una vez allí, volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez de la manera que creyó más conveniente: súper lento y gentil. Justo como una chica frágil y valiosa como ella se merecía.

Ella suspiró entre el beso, aparentemente disfrutándolo, y eso hizo que él tomara más confianza, abrazándola con ternura y tumbándola cada vez más bajo su cuerpo.

Se separó de ella otra vez, y le sonrió tan sincera y cálidamente como pudo. A cambio, recibió los dedos de ella en su rostro, otra vez acariciándolo y jugando con sus pecas, y oyó su melodiosa risa, la cual estaba, como siempre, endulzándole los tímpanos.

—Te quiero, Yachi-san —murmuró, decidido, antes de lanzarse a besar su cuello con torpeza y vacilación. La oyó suspirar y reír otra vez.

Cielos. Su piel era tan suave y olía tan bien. Y ella era tan hermosa y tan angelical… ¿De verdad se merecía un perdedor como él?

—Te quiero demasiado, Yamaguchi-kun.

Yachi, con la respiración entrecortada, se aferró a la amplia espalda masculina y simplemente se dejó llevar por cada nueva sensación que recorría su cuerpo y su alma.

El chico, confiado y extasiado sin todavía haber empezado realmente, iba a proceder a retirar con delicadeza el resto de las prendas de vestir propias y de su novia, cuando ambos oyeron el sonido de una llave encajar en la cerradura y a ésta moverse, antes de que la puerta de la entrada chillara, abriéndose lentamente.

El rostro de la madre de Yachi fue un poema cuando tuvo que volver a su hogar porque el viaje se canceló y, al apenas entrar, encontró a su dulce, inocente y virginal hija, con la blusa y el pelo desaliñados, y a un muchacho altísimo, en pánico, todavía sin conseguir ponerse adecuadamente la playera.

Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado a Hitoka así, en una actitud tan… sospechosa. Miles de improperios amenazaron con salir de su boca, pero lo único que había podido dejar escapar, habían sido lágrimas.

Yachi, mientras trataba de explicar la situación y detener los sollozos de su madre, pensó qué tipo de castigo podría darle la misma una vez que se calmara. Temió por su vida.

Quizá sí hubiera sido mejor haber mencionado a Yamaguchi desde un principio.

 _—_ • _—_

Tsukishima suspiró, resignado. No podía creer que tenía un amigo tan idiota.

—En serio no podré mirar a la cara a su madre nunca más, Tsukki —lloriqueó, mientras se terminaba su malteada—. ¡Dios! ¿En qué me he metido?

—Sólo tú lo sabrás.

Yamaguchi se exasperó.

—¡Tsukki! Tú me conoces, ¡sabes que nunca había pensado en eso! —siguió lamentándose el moreno—, fue la primera vez que quise seguir mis impulsos y ser genial… ¡Mira cómo terminó! ¡Estoy acabado, soy patético, seguro Yachi-san me odia! ¡Agh! ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

El rubio mordisqueó el último trozo de aquel delicioso pastelillo, y enarcó una ceja.

—No puedo creer que justo se les ocurrió hacer eso bajo condiciones tan sospechosas —suspiró, desganado. Odiaba tener que opinar en situaciones como esa—. Hagas lo que hagas, ella no les creerá.

Tadashi se lamentó en voz alta durante mucho tiempo más y quien llevó la peor parte siempre fue Tsukishima.

Por suerte, meses después, al parecer la _parejita_ tuvo una muy importante charla con Yachi-madre y ésta logró aceptar al de las pecas… bajo ciertas condiciones _muy_ estrictas. Y Kei agradeció que, a pesar de tener que ayudarlo a veces con cuestiones sobre "cómo debería comportarse durante la cena con su suegra", al menos ya no tenía que soportar sus lamentos contra sus oídos e inventar consejos que ni siquiera sabían si iba a funcionar.

No era un mal amigo, bueno, tampoco le importaba mucho, en realidad. En primer lugar, las suposiciones de sus _senpai_ s aquel día no tuvieron por qué hacerse realidad. Todo fue culpa de Yamaguchi, por tonto; de Yachi, por ingenua; y de su madre… por ser un inesperado y molesto… ¿intruso?

Bueno, Yamaguchi dijo eso una vez, en una de sus paranoias, sí, porque resultaba que ahora su mejor amigo era un paranoico.

Tsukishima realmente no entendía ciertas cosas en la vida, y una de ellas era cómo se podía ser tan cabeza hueca estando enamorado.

* * *

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Bien, esto quizá le haya resultado de lo más raro, y sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pero no lo pude evitar, no sé, imaginarme a estos dos chiquillos que, de estar en una relación, nos hubiesen provocado una diabetes instantánea, siendo pillados en algo no tan inocente, pues… se me hizo divertido. Iba a ser humor, pero la inspiración se me fue y… ¡ni yo sé lo que esto es! XD_

 _El YamaYachi es amor puro. OTP. Una dulzura. Debería haber muchos fics más de ellos. No sé, los amo. Quizá en parte sea por mi devoto amor hacia el KuroTsuki, pero de verdad esta pareja me tiene loquita, ¡es que son tan tiernos! Nadie puede negar en EN SERIO tienen onda (?) Furudate-sensei debería considerarlo un poco, aunque sea esto, ya que el yaoi sería mucho pedir, estoy consciente de eso 7u7r_

 _En fin, si les gustó háganmelo saber, y si no, también. Estaré esperando sus opiniones. ¡Ah! Esto no está editado, así que podría contener unos cuantos errores... agradecería que me lo comentaran. Veré si traigo algo más al fandom pronto, esto es desde una laptop prestada uwu. Besos para ustedes._

 _¡Matta-ne!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
